Unexpected Love
by JulieMalfoyZabini
Summary: Femmeslash! Ginny Weasley is confused with her life. She just broke up with Harry, and now she's falling for someone completely unexpected! What will happen when all her friends and family find out?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, now don't get mad at me guys! But this is just a story to get my juiciness running for my other story. I kinda need this to help me write my other story, anyway! Here it is! Oh! By the way, it's a femmeslash! Just to let u know! The ship starts off with a Harry/Ginny ship, then ends as a Ginny/Hermione ship. Ok? Oh there are some sub-ships in the story as well...anyway, on with the story:)**

**Chapter 1**

Harry was sitting in the Common Room, when Ginny came in, and sat beside him just looking at him. He looked up from his homework annoyed that she interrupted him, "Yes Gin?"

"Um, we need to talk Harry." she said, seriously.

Harry then sat straight up at the mention of the three worse words a guy could here from someone.

"Um, ok?" he said, cautiously.

"Um, I don't think this is going to work between us, you and me. You see, I'm not - um - I'm not in love with you anymore. I've actually haven't had a crush on you for a couple of years now (A/N: oh yeah, I forgot, Ginny is in her 6th year, and Harry is in his 7th) and so well...I decided, that I didn't want to go out with you anymore. I think we should see other people Harry." she said, all in a rush.

Harry just sat there, looking at her shocked, _she's breaking up with me?_ that thought kept on running through his head this whole time now.

"Um, well...if you didn't have a crush on me, then why did you say yes when I asked you out?" he asked, haughtily.

Ginny sighed, "the reason I went out with you was just to be polite. I didn't want to hurt you, if I turned you down. And no I don't think that you're one of those weak people who thinks that you can't handle yourself, so don't even talk about that. I just don't know why I didn't turn you down when you actually asked me out. I guess I was just being nice. But anyway, I got to go now, Hermione is tutoring me in Potions, according to Snape, I'm bad at Potions." she said, rolling her eyes. Harry nodded, absentmindedly, and let Ginny go get her book bag and head to the library.

When Ginny got to the library, she started looking for her bushy-haired friend. When she found her, she started walking toward her, when she bumped into something – or well, someone. Looking up, she noticed that she walked into Pansy Parkinson.

"Watch where you're going Weasel!" she snarled, shoving her into a wall.

"Wouldn't want your boyfriend Potter to come and pick up the pieces now." she said coldly.

Ginny looked up shocked, _did her tone sound like jealousy? Nah_ she thought, shaking it away from her mind.

"Who says I'm even going out with Harry?" she spat back.

"You're just jealous, because I actually went out with him. Maybe if you stopped being so bitchy around people, you'll actually be able to get a boyfriend, or in your case, get laid." she snarled, shoving away from her.

Pansy looked after her in shock, _since when the hell did she grow a back-bone!_ She thought to herself, _whatever, she's grown mightily hot this past summer. Too bad she's a Weasley, then I'll be able to fuck her right now_ she thought smirking. Shaking her head, she left the library in search of Blaise Zabini.

Spotting a table, Ginny walked over and placed her bag down with a thud.

"I gotta start watching where I'm walking." she said to herself, while sighing dejectedly.

"Why? What happened now?" said a female voice, she recognized all too well, and secretively had a crush on.

Ginny's head snapped up when she heard her best friend Hermione Granger speak.

"Oh hey 'Mione, no, it's just that, while I was looking for you, I walked into Pansy Parkinson. I hate it when I walk into stupid Slytherins." she said, shaking her head.

Hermione nodded in understanding, "yeah, I know what you mean, just now, I bumped into Blaise Zabini (a/n: Blaise is a female in this story, sorry to all fans! Even though I'm a fan of him as well, but..w/e). And we shared some unfriendly things among each other. Anyway, Professor Snape told me that you aren't doing too well in Potions; which is quite surprising, seeing as how you used to get an 'O' in Potions. What happened? How come your grade is going down?" she asked, sounding concerned.

Ginny looked up, and then looked down, and sighed, "nothing has happened, I've just been somewhat out of it lately. I broke up with Harry today. Actually, I broke up with him before I came here." she said, changing the subject smoothly.

Hermione looked taken aback, then noticed that she changed the subject completely, "Gin – don't change the subject on me. I need to know why you're failing Potions, in order to tell Ron – he's been bugging me non-stop on why you're failing Potions, and he doesn't want to talk to you. I don't know WHY he doesn't want to talk to you, I guess he's mad at you for breaking Harry's heart and for leading him on." she said rolling her eyes.

Ginny chuckled, "that's Ron for you. Always taking sides with Harry." she said sighing sadly.

"Anyways, I'm just not interested in Potions anymore like how I used to be. And that was just before Christmas! When Christmas finished, I've just been in the blues I guess you can put it. And no one has noticed, well except for Parkinson I guess. She kind of brought it up with me last week, and I told her that it was non of her business. And she then started to make fun of me about Harry not loving me or something rather. But anyways, can we please change the subject? Or at least get started on Potions? I really don't want to talk about this anymore." she said.

Hermione nodded, feeling pity for Ginny, that she's going through all of this.

_I can't believe the only guy she's ever loved broke up with her on Valentine's Day! And in front of her whole family as well! Stupid **MEN**! I can't believe he **dumped** her! Over Romilda Vane of all people! The slut who doesn't care about who the hell she fucks!_ She screamed in her mind furious of Draco Malfoy.

**A/N: Alright alright, this is all I've got, so be nice, this is my first femmeslash! Anyway, I'll get back to working on Death on the Door now! So no food thrown at me thank you very much! Sheesh! Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, since people wanted me to continue with this story, I shall:), anyway, enjoy the chapter:D**

Chapter 1

Ginny was wandering the halls one night, in her own thoughts; _why do I have sudden feelings for Pansy Parkinson and Hermione Granger? I mean, I shouldn't have feelings for girls! It's wrong isn't it?_ She thought confused with her own emotion feelings.

_Even if I were interested in girls, why Pansy Parkinson?_ She thought to herself. Without realizing, she walked into the exact person she was thinking about.

"Watch where you're going Weasel." she snarled, smirking at her flushed face.

"Why should I when you're the person I walked into?" Ginny asked, smirking at the shocked expression on Pansy's face; she then walked off, smirking at the results.

_Did she just say what I thought she said?_ Was what was in Pansy's thought, before she went to the Slytherin Common Room to satisfy herself from seeing such a hot looking girl in front of her.

Ginny kept on walking and found herself in front of the fruit bowl portrait. She tickled the pair and headed inside the kitchen to get some hot cocoa. Seeing none of the house elves, she just helped herself to making some hot cocoa for herself, waiting for the kettle, she grabbed a plate and some cookies from the cookie jar, and started munching. Hearing the portrait open, she turned around. Surprised she saw Pansy there, she turned back around and finished making her hot cocoa. Once finished, she walked over to the table and sat herself down.

"Why do you always follow me Parkinson?" she asked quietly.

Pansy looked up surprised, to hear the gentle tone, that held no malic, or sarcasm in it.

"I don't intend to follow you, we just happen to be at the same place at the same time." she said, quietly, smiling slightly.

Ginny looked up and gave her a small smile, "oh" she let out so quietly, Pansy didn't think she would've heard it.

Pansy nodded, and went over to sit with Ginny.

"So what happened with you and Potter?" she asked curiously.

Ginny looked up, "nothing much, I just broke up with him. I didn't have the same feelings he had toward me anymore. Plus I was falling for someone else." she said, looking straight in Pansy's eyes not wavering.

Pansy looked at her shocked, _did she just initiate that she's falling for me? Can't be, I mean, I know I'm falling for her, but I don't think she has the same feelings I do. I hope she does though_, she thought to herself.

Ginny looked back down to her cup of hot cocoa, then took a small bite of her cookie. _Should I just ask her out? Does she even feel the same way about me?_ She thought, while drinking her hot cocoa. _I should just ask her out_ she thought, firmly.

"Pansy, would you go out with me?" she asked, quietly; looking the older girl in the eyes.

Pansy's head snapped up by the sudden question, _what did she just ask? She wants to go out with me? Oh God! Yes! I will!_ She screamed in her mind, then realizing what she was thinking, she cleared her throat, and said, as calm as she could, "yeah, sure."

Upon hearing her answer, Ginny smiled, genuinely, "great! I think we should keep it a secret from my brother. But from everyone else I don't really care. What about you?" she asked, happy that she's finally going out with her first girlfriend.

Pansy smiled, "Yeah sure, but we need to keep this from Draco. Because since his cousin is a Death Eater, and Draco tells her everything pretty much, he'll tell her that we're going out. Even though you guys did go out, he'll still tell his cousin everything." she said, seriously, with a little bit of jealousy and anger in her tone when she said that we went out.

Ginny nodded, "yeah sure, who's his cousin?" she asked, curious, smiling inwardly, at the jealous and anger in her tone when she was talking.

"Blaise Zabini." she said, curtly.

Ginny stayed silent, completely shocked; _Blaise Zabini? Isn't she the girl who kept on hitting on me last year?_ She thought, trying to recognize the name.

"Um..." she trailed off.

"I think she's the girl that kept on trying to ask me out last year." she said, looking confused.

Pansy chuckled, "yeah, that's Blaise for ya. She tries to ask any girl out who looks hotter than her cousin Draco." she said shaking her head.

Ginny looked at her in disbelief, "I honestly hate her. I had to beat her up in order to get her to stop asking me out. She was so-o annoying! She doesn't give up does she?" she asked, slightly baffled, at the thought.

Pansy shook her head smiling, "no, she's a tough one. Anyway, so how do you want to make this official? Snog session? Or sex in my room? Seeing as how I'm Head Girl this year." she said, smirking at the thought that Granger never made it as Head Girl. (A/N: did I mention that Ginny is in 6th year and Pansy and them are in 7th?)

Ginny laughed, "how about...snog session for now? I would prefer going out with you for more than a week, before I have sex with you." she said, smirking.

Pansy laughed, "alright, c'mere you." she whispered, bringing Ginny closer for a passionate kiss.

Ginny smiled, and leaned toward Pansy. Meeting her lips with hers, she kissed her with all the passion she felt toward Pansy. Pansy made the first move and licked her tongue with Ginny's bottom lip asking for entrance; which Ginny accepted all the while. Bringing her closer, she deepened the kiss, holding on to her waist. Ginny wrapped her arms around Pansy's neck bringing her closer.

After a while, air was needed for the two girls, so Ginny broke apart, gasping for air, "wow Pans, you're a good kisser." she said, grinning; then she pecked Pansy's lips, and got up. Pansy smiled, "Thanks Gin, you're not too bad yourself." she said, getting up as well.

Smiling Ginny thanked her, made sure she was presentable, kissed her goodbye, then made her way to Gryffindor Tower, while Pansy made her way to Slytherin dungeons.

Upon entering the Common Rooms, she heard Ron coming toward her starting to ask where she was, who she was with and a whole bunch of other usual questions he asks.

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD RONALD! LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE! I AM 16 YEARS OLD, YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER OR MY FATHER. JUST MY GOD DAMN BROTHER! IF I WANT TO GO OUT FOR A BIT, THEN LET ME! IF I WANT YOUR PROTECTION I'LL ASK! IF I DON'T, BACK THE FUCK OFF! STOP BEING SO GOD DAMN OVER-PROTECTIVE!" Ginny yelled, frustrated with Ron that he wouldn't leave her alone (A/N: I seriously almost forgot what story I was writing for:o lol close call:) Ginny then went upstairs to her dorm, knowing that Hermione would follow soon after she calmed Ron down.

Opening her dorm door, she went inside and flopped on her bed; after pulling the drapes closed of course. Hearing the door to her dorm open, she feigned asleep. Though she wasn't able to feign sleep anymore because she felt someone – or well Hermione – shaking her rudely and roughly.

"STOP SHAKING ME FOR MERLIN'S SAKE GRANGER!" Ginny yelled at her, still furious at Ron, and now at Hermione for not letting her live her life.

Sitting up, she glared at Hermione harshly, "if you EVER fuckin' both me again _Granger_, I'll be sure to switch Houses, and drop you as a friend." she said coldly.

Hermione looked at her surprised, _who the hell is she? She's not the Ginny Weasley we all know and love anymore._ She thought shocked by the sudden change in attitude.

"Look, Gin, all I want is for you to talk to Ron and apologize for what you said to him down there. Then I'll leave you alone. Ok?" Hermione asked.

Ginny laughed, harshly, and menacingly.

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Why no?"

"Because it's his fuckin' fault, and I'm not apologizing anymore."

"What did he do! You're the one who was yelling at him for no apparent reason! All he wanted to know was where you were! But did you answer him! NO! GO DOWN AND APOLOGIZE NOW!"

"No."

"ARGHH!" she yelled in frustration.

"Would you like to know WHY I won't go down there and apologize to him?"

Hermione nodded.

"Because, he's one: too over-protective; two; he doesn't even care about me; three; all he cares about is that he doesn't want to get in trouble by my mum; four; when I tell him where I even was, he'll just go back to ignoring me anyway; five; he's not my mother OR father." she said calmly.

Hermione looked at her shocked, "Gin, he doesn't igno–" she started, but got cut off by a VERY angry Ginerva Weasley on her hands.

"You even ignore me Granger, did you know that? All three of you ignore me. You, Harold, Ronald all ignore me. Did you even notice me when I was possessed by Voldemort? No. Did you notice me when I got dumped by Malfoy? No. Did you notice me when I got followed by Theodore Nott? No. You only noticed me when I got RAPED by him. You guys only notice me when I'm in fuckin' trouble, never when I actually WANT you to notice me. All you guys care about are yourself. My whole entire fuckin' family don't notice me. So don't even THINK about telling me that you don't ignore me, because you do. And if you're going to ignore me at home, then you might as well LEAVE ME ALONE at school! Now, leave me the fuck alone. Don't talk to me. Don't touch me. Don't even acknowledge me. Just. Leave. Me. Alone. Understand? Good. Now leave." she said, camly, and harshly.

"Oh, by the way Granger, tomorrow I'm switching Houses to Slytherin. I don't want either _you_, _Potter_, or _Ronald_ to ever acknowledge me ever again. Just do what you usually do whenever you're at home or when I'm not in trouble. Ignore me." she said calmly.

After her speech she took her wand and said a spell that threw Hermione out of her dorm and locked it, that only let in her dormmates in and not Hermione, Ron, or Harry in(even though the boys aren't even allowed in the girls Dormitory). Once the door was closed and spellbound against the Dream Team, Ginny fell onto her bed, and immediately went to a deep sleep; not waking up until the sun rose high and bright.

Waking up to the sun shining in her face, Ginny angrily got out of her bed, and went to the bathroom to have a shower and get ready to meet Professor Dumbledore (a/n: today is Saturday just to let you guys know) to talk to him about switching Houses.

Getting out of the bathroom, dressed for the day, she grabbed her bag, and left her room; ignoring the Dream Team, who were trying to call her – or well Ron and Harry were trying to call her. Walking out of the portrait, she headed straight to the Headmaster's office; skipping breakfast.

Arriving the gargoyle she said the password (Chocolate Frogs) and waited until the revolving spiral staircase showed; then stepping on the first step that showed. Upon arriving at the door, she knocked twice and waited for his voice to say 'Enter'; hearing it, she entered the room calmly.

"Ah Miss Weasley, what can I do for you today?" he asked, with a twinkle in his eye.

Ginny looked at him amused, "I wanted to know if I could be sorted into a different House sir." she said.

Dumbledore looked at her through his half moon spectacles.

"It depends on the reason Miss Weasley." he said.

Ginny sighed, _great, I don't have a good enough reason to give him. _she thought to herself dejectedly.

"Well, I wanted to switch Houses because I don't belong in my House. I never really did, come to think of it." she said, thoughtfully.

Dumbledore was still looking at her with that weird calmness thing; although he still had a twinkle in his eye.

Then, "you will be sorted according to what the hat sorts you in again." he said.

Ginny smiled grateful that she was being sorted again.

Dumbledore got up from his seat and went over to the shelf to get the Sorting Hat.

Once he had it, he handed it over to Ginny so she could put it on her head.

_Ah it's you again. Not enjoying Gryffindor are you? Hm, well I guess we can put you in my original plan. How about...SLYTHERIN_ he yelled out finally.

Ginny smiled to herself, _I get to be with Pansy now_ she thought happily.

Ginny took the hat off and handed him to the Professor.

"Thank you sir." she said smiling at him.

"Your welcome Miss Weasley, now you're new Sorting will be announced today at Lunch. Is that alright with you? Oh and we must change your robes as well to Slytherin robes." he said, saying a spell to change her robes to Slytherin robes.

Ginny smiled, and thanked him, before heading to the door. Before opening the door, she turned around to her Headmaster.

"What about my classes Professor?" she asked, curiously.

Dumbledore smiled, "I will talk to Professor Snape for you." he said.

She nodded, then opened the door and left his office, in her own thoughts; _hm, I wonder what all the Slytherins will think about this. I hope Pansy will be happy. I highly doubt it my parents will be too thrilled, Charlie will back me through and through though_. She thought, walking to the Entrance doors to head outside. (A/n: I forgot, Charlie is her favorite brother in this story.)

**A/N: ok, well, I hope you guys like this chapter, it's longer than I had thought:D, anyway, review please:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ah, another update eh? Well, I just posted my next chapter for Death on the Door...so go read it, with as well as this one...and we'll see about updating my third fic...anyway, enjoy:D**

Chapter 3

Entering the Great Hall, Ginny walked over to the Slytherin Table and took a seat by Pansy and Blaise.

"Hey Pansy" she said, smiling.

Pansy looked at Ginny shocked, _why isn't she sitting at the Gryffindor Table? Why is she wearing Slytherin robes?_ Those were the thoughts that were running through Pansy and Blaise's heads.

"Pans?" Ginny asked, curiously.

Pansy snapped out of her thoughts, to reality, and smiled at Ginny.

"Hey Gin." she greeted, to which Ginny smiled, back.

"So Weasley, what're you doing here at the Slytherin table?" Blaise asked, smirking.

"Too full at the Gryffindor table? No friends to sit –" she started again, but got cut off by Dumbledore.

"Students! If you will please find your seats, I have an announcement to make!" he said, loudly.

Everyone in the Great Hall quickly found their seats and looked at Dumbledore curious as to why he was making a speech in the middle of the day; seeing as how this was unusual for him.

"I would like to say, that one of our students has asked to be sorted into a different House. Normally I wouldn't do such a thing unless the reason was suitable, but I allowed this once. The student who had asked this, is named Ginerva Weasley. She has asked to be sorted to Slytherin. So I would like all Slytherin's to be welcoming to her from now on!" he completed.

After he was finished his speech, he was welcomed with shocked silence. Then an angry voice coming from the other end of the Hall.

"GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY! GET YOU BUTT BACK TO THE GRYFFINDOR TABLE RIGHT THIS INSTANT! YOU ARE FORBIDDEN TO SIT AT THE SLYTHERIN TABLE! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE KNOW THAT THIS TABLE IS FULL OF DEATH EATERS!" Ron yelled, his face turning purple every second.

Ginny just sat there quietly, looking amused by his ravaging purple turning face.

"Why Ronald? Didn't you get the message from Granger last night? That I didn't want you to talk to me. Touch me. Or even do anything to me. You are no longer allowed to acknowledge me anymore. I mean, seeing as how you do it pretty much all the time, and only not ignore me when I'm in trouble or think that mum won't approve, you would talk to me – or well, in your case, yell at me with a purple face. But from now on, I grant you permission to ignore me, full on. So! No talking to me. No touching me. And anything else, I'll let you know. You will only be allowed to talk to me, if I get a letter. You are also not allowed to ask about my personal life. Understand? Good. Now leave." she said calmly.

Ron just stood there, and gaped, opening and closing his mouth like a fish, gaping for air. Then he huffed, and turned around, and stalked back to Gryffindor Table angrily.

Ginny just laughed, and laughed, and laughed, at his retreating back. The rest of the Slytherins' soon joined in after the shock they've been put in. Draco Malfoy just sneered across the Gryffindor table. _Shouldn't of broken up with her._ He thought to himself amusedly, _ah well. Too late now_.

"So Weasley, why did you REALLY ask to be sorted to Slytherin?" Draco drawled.

Ginny merely raised an eyebrow at him, "why do you think Malfoy? Because I don't belong to Gryffindor. At the beginning of my sorting, the hat said that I should be in Slytherin, but I was too naive and begged him to put me in Gryffindor. But now I didn't want to be in Gryfifndor, and asked the hat to put me in Slytherin instead." she explained, shrugging.

Draco nodded, looking surprised, _she was supposed to be in Slytherin in the beginning!_ His mind screamed. Then shook the thought out of his mind far far away.

"I see." was all he said.

Ginny nodded, then turned to face Pansy, and whispered, "would you show me your Head Girl's room Pans? I would like to do something to you." she whispered seductively.

Pansy gulped, then nodded, and got up quickly, and pulled Ginny along with her; almost running out of the Great Hall.

Ginny laughed, the whole time running down to the dungeons with Pansy.

"Excited hey Pans?" she said seductively.

Pansy nodded, then when they reached the Slytherin portrait Pansy quickly said the password (purebloods) and grabbed Ginny's hand and ran inside all the way up the steps to her room and said the password to her room again (Ginerva Weasley) and ran inside closing the door after her. Once inside, Pansy turned around and smashed her lips to Ginny's hungrily, asking for entrance; to which Ginny allowed. Massaging her breasts with one hand, the other hand, holding the back of Ginny's head in place, Pansy kept on massaging Ginny's tongue with her own.

Ginny walked Pansy toward her bed, and pushed her down so she was on top (a/n: so pretty much Pansy is the one lying down on the bed, and Ginny is straddling her -shrugs-). Taking off Pansy's shirt, Ginny started trailing kisses down her body. Once getting to one of her breasts, she nibbled, bit, sucked, and kissed the nipple leaving it very purple. Once done with one breast, she did the same to the other one. After thoroughly making her breasts purple, only then did she continue her way downwards.

Once Ginny was close to her destination, Pansy flipped Ginny so she was on top, and did the same thing that Ginny did but to Ginny.

"Are you sure you want this Gin?" she asked, hesitantly, looking down at her.

Ginny opened her eyes, and looked intently at Pansy, _do I want this? _She thought to herself.

_OF COURSE YOU DO!_ The other part of her mind screamed at her.

Ginny then realized that she really did want this, so she smiled at Pansy then nodded, "of course I do Pans. I want to be with you." she whispered, then she spread her legs open, waiting for Pansy to continue what she was doing.

(A/n: ok I'm not going to actually detail the sex scene, so if you want an actual sex scene, well then...uhh, email me:-s)

Collapsing on top of her after she came, Pansy looked at Ginny for the first time, _she really is beautiful. I can't believe I didn't see this before. But what if my parents find out? What would they think about me going out with a Weasley? Will they agree? Will they disown me? Shit. I have some things to think about._ She thought frowning.

Noticing the frown on her face, Ginny asked, "Pans? What's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

Pansy snapped back to reality, by the voice of her lover calling her name, _I'll have to think about that stuff later_ she thought.

Pansy smiled at her, "yeah I'm fine, just thinking of how lucky I am to have you." she said, happily.

Ginny smiled, _ah! No! I don't want these thoughts in my head! I can NOT think about what my family will say! ESPECIALLY what Charlie and Bill say!_ she screamed in her mind (a/n: Charlie and Bill are her favorite brothers. - shrug - I like them! Have a problem, email me! Or leave a review! Sheesh!).

"I'm also glad that I have you." she whispered.

"Pans?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Pansy looked up at her, then smiled.

"I love you too Gin. You're the best thing that's happened to me. Please don't leave me." she whispered.

"I won't, as long as you don't leave me." Ginny whispered back.

Pansy smiled.

Little did they know, someone was watching this whole scene under an Invisibility cloak glaring at both girls angrily. _Oh you both won't be happy for long._ He thought to himself, angrily that they're both happy.

**A/N: - hides from tomatoes - I'm sorry! - hides from Nikki - I'm so dead! Ok, I PROMISE I'll update sooner! And no I won't be able to update this weekend! I'll be busy as hell! So don't even ASK me! But anyway, review please! And no flames! They get me upset, just...be nice:) please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm actually updating:D So sorry for the long update! I hope you like this chapter! It might be short, I don't really know. Anyway, Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Pansy woke up to the sun shining in her face, she was about to turn around and go back to sleep when she caught a red head. She slowly got up – so she won't wake the sleeping girl beside her – and checked to see if it was really Ginny Weasley who was beside her. When she noticed Ginny's sleeping, innocent face, she smiled finally happy for once – or so she thought.

Lying back down and closing her eyes, she drifted back to sleep and didn't wake up till she felt someone shaking her. She groaned, "Gods." she murmured.

She cracked an eye open and saw a glowing girl with red hair standing above her, "Gin? When did you get up? What time is it?" she asked, surprised, looking at the clock on her night stand. When she read the clock, she noticed it was almost 9:00 a.m. Her eyes then widened in surprise and panic.

"Shit! I'm going to be late for Potions!" she cried, in a panicked voice. (A/n: she doesn't know it's Saturday lol)

She then heard someone laughing and looked towards Ginny scowling, "you could've told me you know." she scowled, walking towards her girlfriend slowly, a glint in her eye – although she still had the scowl on her face.

Ginny smiled, "sorry Pans, but I just love seeing you all panicky." she said smiling, then squealed when Pansy jumped on her and started to tickle her senseless.

"Stop! I surrender!" she said in between laughs and breaths.

Pansy stopped, although she still kept her hands above her rib cage just in case.

"You sure Gin? I mean, Weasleys don't usually surrender so soon." she said suspiciously.

Ginny didn't speak until she caught her breath, once able to breath properly only then did she start to reply.

"I usually don't but I hate being tickled. I also hate it when I lose so quickly. She then pouted, and got up and pounced on Pansy and started snogging her senseless.

Breaking away for air, Ginny looked into Pansy's dazed eyes, and smiled; _I could get used to this_ she thought to herself happily.

Pansy shook out of her dazed expression and looked at Ginny and smiled as well, "come on, we should get to lunch; seeing as how we missed breakfast." she said, grinning.

Ginny grinned, "yeah ok, let me put on some clothes; I realized that I'm still nude." she said, blushing a tinge of pink.

Pansy chuckled, and got up after her girlfriend and went to her closet to find some clothes for the day.

Once ready, the two girls cloaks and headed out of the room and out of the Common Room in hand in hand; ignoring the stares that followed them out.

"So Gin, what do you want to do today?" Pansy asked, rubbing her thumb absentmindedly on Ginny's knuckles.

Ginny looked at Pansy then straight ahead again, "um, I'm not sure. Want to go to Hogsmeade? We can probably head out there after we finish lunch you know?" she asked, looking back at Pansy.

Pansy thought about it for a moment, _would we get caught? By all the stupid little Gyffindorks?_ She thought concerned.

"Yeah sure." she said, then noticed that Ginny didn't say anything back and looked towards her. She was staring off in distance with fear in her eyes.

"Gin? You ok?" she asked, concerned.

Ginny didn't answer, she looked straight ahead either ignoring Pansy's callings or not even hearing her. So giving up on trying to call Ginny, Pansy looked toward where she was actually looking at; and saw her brother, Potter and Granger all looking toward Ginny looking shocked, outraged, and disgusted with her. She looked toward Weasley and noticed his face was as red as his hair, and he was looking FURIOUS; beyond furious (a/n: I don't know a word that's worse then furious...lol and that's what Ron is...worse then furious). He started walking quickly towards them and Ginny looked both sides before grabbing Pansy's hand and bolted back down to the dungeons, and into Snape's office startling him for a moment. He then looked surprised to see us, then looked confused, he looked toward Ginny's face and saw fear and sadness spreading all over her pretty features.

(A/n: Snape is – the same as in Death on the Door – like a father-figure toward Ginny and Pansy. Seeing as how their father aren't always...uhh...fatherly toward them(Ginny's dad is just plain ol' ignoring Ginny, he pretends he doesn't have a daughter, in this story, he never really wanted a daughter, always wanted boys) (and Pansy, well...you know how Pansy's father would be like...Death Eater wise n all)) and started to look concerned toward her.

"Gin? What's wrong?" he asked, concerned, forgetting for a minute that he was reading a very important parchment (regarding the Order). Ginny still didn't answer, her face was pale, her eyes held fear and sadness, and tears were falling down her cheeks quietly; yet she was making no noise. Pansy looked at her worriedly, then looked at Snape. (A/N: -sigh- I'm just going to do the same as I do in DOTD and call Snape 'Severus' whenever he's around Pansy and Ginny) worried and concerned; she has never seen Ginny like this ever. Not even when she's around Potter and his lackeys.

"Severus, I've never seen her like this, her brother Weasley spotted us holding hands, coming out of the Dungeons. We were just talking when Ginny stopped talking and walking all together. I looked toward her to see if she was ok, and she had fear in her eyes like she has now, and she was looking toward the Dream Team afraid of something. Weasley, Potter, and Granger all looked shocked, outraged, and disgusted. Weasley especially. Granger I think I saw hurt in her eyes, even though she tried to cover it." Pansy explained, worried for her first serious girlfriend; that she might possibly love. _Whoa, whoa, love? Do I love Ginny?_ She thought surprised by the sudden thought. Then she thought about what would happen if she actually weren't with Ginny, and was actually afraid of the outcome. So she admitted to herself that he loved Ginny Weasley. _I love Ginny Weasley. I **love** Ginerva Weasley! I LOVE GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY!_ She screamed in her mind happily, smiling inwardly.

Ginny had seen Ron, Harry, and Hermione coming out of the Great Hall talking animatedly about something. She stopped walking and listening to Pansy all together, starting to panic on what was going to happen now. _Shit! I never even thought of the outcome about Ron when he finds out I transferred to the Slytherins!_ She shrieked in her mind panicked.

Her face paled immediately, when Harry turned his eyes toward her, when he looked down at her robes, his eyes widened in disbelief, and shock. Ron stopped talking, noticing that Harry wasn't listening and turned toward where he was looking at, and saw Ginny wearing Slytherin robes, and hanging out with Pansy Parkinson. His ears and face slowly started to turn beet red; redder than his own hair. And he looked more than furious; that plus disgusted, and shocked, that his baby sister had transferred to the WORST house in the school itself. Ginny heard Pansy, but couldn't recall what she was saying. She then saw Ron start coming towards her, and quickly grabbed Pansy's hand and bolted down to the dungeons and headed for their Potions Professor's classroom. Slamming the door open, they shocked Severus to no end, and slammed the door closed. Ginny completely ignored Severus, and went to sort her thoughts. _I can't believe he would actually be disgusted of me! He knows I don't belong in Gryffindor! But does he even care? NO! He only cares when he thinks I'm in trouble, or when I'm actually hanging out with people I love!_ She thought furiously, and sadly. She didn't notice that tears started to fall softly yet quietly down her cheeks. She did notice Severus coming toward her cautiously after saying something to Pansy. She turned her head toward them.

"After all these years, he's finally taking notice in me." she whispered sadly, another tear falling down her cheek unchecked.

Severus looked at Pansy confused, _who noticed her after all these years?_ He thought confused by the question.

Severus turned back to Ginny, and braced himself; he noticed that she was both furious, sad, and afraid of the Dream Team. But for why? He has no idea; which he'll find out now.

"Gin? Sweety? What's wrong? Who's finally taking notice in you?" he asked softly, looking deep in her eyes (a/n: he's not doing legitimacy, just to let u guys know).

Ginny looked at him, her face emotionless, _where did she learn how to do that? I know for **SURE** I haven't taught her how to keep all emotions from showing..._he thought surprised.

"Ron, Harry, and Hermione." she said in an empty voice, although it cracked a little from straining her voice.

Severus looked at her surprised and confused, _huh?_

**A/N: Ok, I know this might be a cliffy! But you're all just lucky I even bloody well updated this chapter! And I typed it all in one bloody day! So no complaining! -looks pointedly at Nikki- anywho, review please! Sorry for being mean, I've had a rough day, and I'm tired as hell. And this may be a bit angsty, so it's being moved up a rating! ANYWAY! REVIEW PLEASE AN I'LL GIVE YOU GUYS COOKIES, AND MAYBE A CHAPTER FOR UNTITLED! MAYBE!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Snape looked at Ginny confused, _what is she talking about? What happened with Weasley, Potter, and Granger?_ He asked himself confused.

"Gin? What are you talking about hun?" he asked, softly.

Ginny looked at her mentor/father dazed and upset; tears running down her face unchecked.

She took a deep breath and started explaining everything to him from the beginning.

"From day one, I never belonged in that family. The "Weasley family", or whatever you want to call it. I never belonged in their group. I pretty much didn't belong with _them_. I was in love with Harry, but that only lasted for a year. He didn't even notice me, he only thought of me as Ron's little sister; not even. I then moved on to Hermione when I realized I was into girls and not guys. But she didn't notice me either; she was too infatuated with my brother Ronald. So I was noticed by Pansy, and she noticed me from the beginning; which I'm grateful, otherwise I would've killed myself or something with the torture I've been through. Before all this happened, I've been going through the happenings of the Chamber, and my father's death, and also one of my brother's death (a/n: Bill you guys). While I was suffering all that, who happens to notice my glumness and empty heart? You did. Not Harry. Not Ron. Not Hermione. Not even Pansy noticed, or well she did, but she couldn't do anything because she was in Slytherin. But you did Professor. You were the one who noticed me. You took care of me since then. And now, I'm finally with someone I love, and have someone who **_cares_** about me, the "TRIO" want in my life." She explained, crying now.

Snape looked at her surprised. He knew the stuff that happened with her father, but he didn't know what happened to her brother. He didn't know that Bill died. How did he die anyway?

He sighed; _this is going to be a long day._

He looked Ginny in the eye, and saw sadness and anger and something he couldn't decipher. Could it be happiness? But; if she's happy about something, what would it be? That Ron, Harry and Hermione have finally noticed her? Or that she's with Pansy now? He was so confused now; he didn't know what he was supposed to do. He knew Ginny since she was eleven years old. They were close to each other since she was twelve years old; now she is sixteen years old (a/n: Ginny is in her sixth year in Hogwarts. She's a Prefect as well).

"Gin, look. I wish I was there during the time when your brother Bill had died. I wish I was there for everything that happened in the past. But I wasn't, because I wasn't too fond of being with any Weasleys' because I thought they were below me. But when I got to know you better, and realized that you were upset, and had been through a lot, I wanted to get to know you. I still didn't enjoy the Trio, Potter, Granger, and your brother Ron. But I liked to talk to you. I felt a bond like I never did before with anyone." He said, sounding upset that he wasn't there for her through Bill's death.

"I wish I was there for Bill's death." He whispered.

Ginny looked up, tear – streaked face eyes rimmed with more unshed tears.

"Sev, I'm more then happy that you were there for me through everything. I wish I can pay you back, but there'd be no way in hell I'd be able to pay you back. You've done too much for me. I WILL pay you back! I promise." She said, more tears falling down her cheeks.

Pansy came up to her and held her while she cried, while Severus looked at Ginny with a new light. He loved her. He would do _any_thing for her. He would kill for her. She was the daughter he never had; the best friend he never had. The child he always wanted, but could never get. She was his everything, just like Pansy. Ginny and Pansy was his everything.

He only wished he could adopt them or something.

"Gin." Pansy called softly.

Ginny looked up at her quietly.

"You need to start talking to Ron, Harry, and Hermione. If you guys don't make up, then we'll have trouble being together. I don't want to be in the middle of your fights Gin." She said softly.

Ginny looked up at her sadly, "they will never forgive me Pans. Ever since I switched Houses, they've been mad at me, and haven't talked to me since."

Pansy nodded, understandingly, and sadly.

Ginny gave her a sad, watery smile.

Severus watched the two exchanges and smiled silently, then noticed that someone was waiting outside his door, and frowned; he had no class, and he wasn't expecting anyone. So who could it be?

* * *

**Once again, I would like to thank my beta Mrs.AshleyFelton. Sorry for the short chapter and cliffie, but you have to have some suspense in life. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

**A/N: Alright, I'm so, so sorry for the VERY late update on this story!! I hope you guys will forgive me!! Anyway, I know I don't have a good excuse, but I did update!! So here it is!!**

Opening the door, Severus looked around the hallway. Seeing no one, he started to close the door, but stopped half way upon closing the door, he saw a small flutter of a piece of cloth or something. Realizing who and what it is, at the last possible second he grabbed the piece of clothing off of the person, keeping a firm smirk on his face. Realizing who it was, he put on a scowl and bellowed, "POTTER, GRANGER, AND MR. WEASLEY!!" so loud, he caused Pansy and Ginny to jump, knocking a potion over and breaking the flask.

Severus looked back, and gave an apologetic smile. Then turned back to the three students who are out **way** past curfew (a/n: curfew is at 11p.m. It's 1a.m.).

"Well, well, well; look what we have here. What should I do with the three of you." He asked sarcastically to no one particularly.

The Trio, Ginny, and Pansy looked at each other confused.

"Um, Severus, what are you talking about?" asked Ginny, ignoring the Trio's surprised gasps.

Severus snapped out of his trance-like state and turned to face Ginny. Giving her a weird look, he turned back to the Trio and smirked.

"Looks like you'll be having a detention. But for how long is a good question." he said, thoughtfully.

Shaking his head, he put that damn annoying smirk back on his face and said, "Since you three are out **way** past curfew **and** were listening in on **my** conversations, I think you should have detention for half a month. Understand? Every Friday night from now on, you three will be coming here, or sometimes going to see Filch for your detentions; I'll let you know. Your first detention will be this coming Friday after dinner with Mr. Filch." He said, smirking.

He could tell that Potter was about to go off, but he beat him to it.

"Please Mr. Potter; make my day on whatever you have to say. It'll just get you more detentions. Oh right! I almost forgot; fifty points from Gryffindor. Now get out of here before I duct more points off." he snarled.

Before he knew it, Granger and Weasley were dragging Potter off, with Granger mumbling incoherent words to Potter and Weasley.

Sighing he turned back around to find Pansy trying to comfort Ginny, who was panicking like crazy about who knows what. Sighing again, he walked over to see why Ginny was panicking now. What he didn't see was the note clutched in her hands.

;laksjdf;lkajdf;lijewr;ljadlfknj;ldfh;alsdfj;aoisrjf;oiwej;lkasjdf;lakjsdf;oiwejrl;kjads;f

Ginny was watching Severus and the Trio exchange words.

Feeling someone's eyes on her, she turned to find Ron glaring at her. She looked to Severus and found him talking to Hermione and Harry. She turned to Pansy to find her smirking at Harry and Hermione. Turning back to Ron, she found him slicing his finger across his neck and mouthing 'you're dead Ginny." Right then, she paled. Next thing she knew, she felt a note being forced into her hand. Looking up, she saw Harry going back toward Ron and Hermione. Opening up the note it read,

"Meet us in the Room of Requirements tonight at 10p.m. **Don't** be late."

That was all it said; no signature, or anything. Although, it did look like Harry's writing to her. Then as she just realized what the note said, she started to panic. She didn't even realize Pansy trying to calm her down, or Severus finishing with the Trio. Ginny was in her own troubled mind.

**A/N: Alright! Short I know, but it's all I could think of. Plus, I wanted to get this out as soon as possible. I've been keeping you guys on hold for a bit too long (blushs). Anyway, review please! Also, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's not my best, but it'll have to do! **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ginny was having trouble concentrating on what was going around her. She was still in Severus' office with Pansy and Severus, but she was out of it; completely out of it. Ever since she got that note, she started to panic. She didn't know what they wanted. Should she follow what it said? Should she really go and see what they want? Or should she just ignore the note, and continue on with her day. But if she didn't go, her curiosity would drive her insane. Sighing, she just decided that she would go and see what they wanted, but she would bring Pansy with her, in case they do something rash.

Shaking her head to get the thoughts out of her mind, she turned to see both Severus and Pansy looking at her worried.

She gave the note to them so they could read what it said, and know what had gotten her panicked.

"Gin? Do you know who had given this to you?" asked Pansy, while reading the note. She lifted her head up after finished reading, to find Ginny nodding while looking at her hands sadly, and confused.

Pansy looked up at Severus and saw him nod once. Sighing, Pansy went over to Ginny and placed a comforting arm around her shoulders, she then said, "Ginny, no matter what you say, I'm coming with you to this meeting. Understand?" she said, leaving no room for any arguments.

Ginny lifted her head up, and looked at Pansy smiling gratefully.

"Pans, I was just going to ask you that. So there is no need to worry. Thank you so much for caring about me. I wouldn't know _what_ to do if you weren't in my life." She whispered.

Pansy smiled, and then nodded. "Good, because I wanted you to come with me. I don't think I would be able to survive what'll happen if you're not with me." she said, grinning sheepishly.

Pansy nodded, and then chuckled, "Yes, don't worry, I'll come with you. I don't want to even think of what they'll do to you if I'm not there. I'm sure Severus would put some sort of spell on us to keep us safe or something." She said, smirking at Severus.

Severus rolled his eyes at the two girls before kicking them out of his office, "Get out before I give you both detention for annoying me greatly." He said smirking slightly.

Before he closed the door in their faces, he saw them roll their eyes and say, "You say you're going to do that, but will you Severus??" he was thinking that it was Pansy who said that, because he knew Ginny wasn't the type to say those kinds of things. But boy was he ever wrong…

A/N: Ok, this may be short, but I did update right? Anyway, seeing as how my job is done; it is time for you guys to review!! Plus I wasn't planning on putting this chapter up, but seeing as how it _is_ the holidays, this will be your **_very_** late Christmas present:D Review please!!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Shaking his head, Severus Snape closed the door and went back to his Third year markings.

When he started, he heard someone knock on his door. Sighing, he got up and went to see who would come in now; he knew that Pansy and Ginevra wouldn't come now, considering they had better things to do then to disturb him.

Opening his door, he was surprised to see the all-annoying Golden Trio at his door scowling away in anger. Actually Weasley looked quite purple come to think of it…

Shaking his heads from the amusements, he sneered down at them, looking at the clock at the back of the room; he saw that it was past curfew. Smirking at the thought that he got to give them detention, he sneered down at them.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of three annoying _Gryffindors_ in my classroom past curfew?" he drawled in a cold tone.

"Where is Ginny?" Weasel blurted out angrily.

He was shocked that Weasley would just use that tone with him. Smirking, he said, "Actually Mr. Weasley, it is none of your business on the whereabouts of Miss. Weasley. Now, I do believe that the three of you are out past curfew, so 100 points from your House and a month's worth of detention for the three of you. You are to report to Mr. Filch tomorrow evening after dinner for your first detention." He said smirking.

He just loved to see their shocked faces of what he said, '_oh this will be an interesting year_' he thought to himself happily; all the while closing the door in their faces.

Stopping mid-way, he said, "Better head off to your dorms now, before I take away more points and add more detention now hmm?"

He smirked, and laughed coldly.

Yes, this will be an interesting year indeed. If only he can get Ginny to see that…

**A/N: Sorry for the very long wait! I've had a bit of trouble, and I still am currently having trouble. But hopefully this got you guys happy until the next chapter! Review please:)**


End file.
